a new life
by pantherxii
Summary: This is one of my many stories based around the sound four with this one being about Sakon and Tayuya surviving the sasuke retrieval mission and following their lives, none of this is probably canon
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to a new life, a idea of mine that I've been thinking of and also In addition there is not that many stories based on these two or anyone in the sound four. So I hope you enjoy it and I apologize beforehand for any grammar errors. Oh and none of this is canon and some of the characters might act a little ooc.

Sakon is at the river washing his face as he starts to think of his brother, the other sound four members and their enemies. "That's it they're trying to split us up and try to take us down like that." Sakon says before he goes back to normal from deactivating his second state making him look around tired before he goes back into the woods.

Sakon is on a tree branch as he hears wind as he sees trees up ahead collapsing from them being sliced so he decides to go to the source of the problem. Sakon sees Tayuya underneath a few trees so he jumps down and uses multiple leg barrage to break the trees off of her before he decides to feel her pulse. "It's a weak pulse but she's still alive." Sakon announces before picking Tayuya up and starts heading back to konohagakure hoping someone there can help knowing that Orochimaru would kill them if they weny back to him.

After a few hours of jumping on tree branches he arrives at konohagakure tired and exhausted as he collapses to the ground now unconscious from the exhaustion as a group of Anbu ninja with Anko arrives to check out what happened.

Tayuya wakes up in a hospital room to see Sakon standing next to her smiling to show that he's happy that she's still alive. "Where's the others and where are we?" Tayuya asks "I need you to be calm as I tell you, we're right now in konohagakure and our teammates are all dead." Sakon answers as he hears footsteps so he turns around to see their visitor blocking Tayuya's view making her sigh in frustration.

Sakon sees a 15 year old girl that's 5.9 feet tall along with pale skin, white hair that almost looks silver that goes to her shoulders And dark green eyes along with a music note tattooed onto her left wrist while wearing dark grey gloves that cover up her wrists, a black short sleeve shirt and dark blue pants with her forehead protecter wrapped around her arm to hide the tattoo walk into the room.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sakon asks "my name is Ongaku and I just wanted to visit is all, oh and to give the girl this I got it repaired just for her since I don't judge and I was also told to." The girl answers before handing Tayuya her flute which is now repaired so Tayuya nods in gratitude towards Ongaku.

"Who told you to do this?" Tayuya asks "I did." A female voice answers to reveal Anko now entering the room with a smile. "And who are you and why would you help you us you should be able to tell that we're sound ninjas?" Sakon asks as Anko looks at Sakon scaring him slightly before she looks sternly at Tayuya before she puts the flute down.

"You're not the only ones that were tricked by orochimaru, I was too and I'm probably the only one in this village on your side right now so the hokage will have to talk to both of you." Anko explains as Sakon helps Tayuya out of bed to show that her legs are fully healed. Anko leads Tayuya Sakon into the hokage's office to see Tsunade just sitting down to show that she just arrived herself.

"What is it Anko?" Tsunade asks "I just wanted to talk to you about these two sound ninja." Anko answers "I don't know Anko they've been taught by Orochimaru himself and no one in the village will trust anyone that just tried destroying the village." Tsunade explains as she looks at the two sound ninja before Anko slams a hand on the desk getting Tsunade's attention.

"Then put them under my care I'll take care of them and make sure they won't cause trouble." Anko says "are you sure you can handle these two we did find out that they have curse marks?" Tsunade asks as Anko stares at Tsunade blankly for a little bit before going back to reality and nods. "I'm sure I can handle both of them just leave it to me." Anko answers before forcing a smile so Tsunade nods and looks over at the two sound ninja again making Tayuya back up nervous of what will happen.

"Fine and while you're at it if these two become leaf ninja you can be their sensei and help then with training." Tsunade explains before Anko leads the two sound ninja out of the ninja and to outside with Tayuya holding her flute close to her chest as she sees people staring at the three while Sakon just stares back at them showing no emotion. Anko leads the two to a building that they can call home before they enter the building to see a dining room in front of a kitchen and three other doors.

"Sorry about the situation and any messes but I have only two bedrooms so you two will have to share a room." Anko says as Sakon nods before Tayuya looks over at Sakon with a glare sending chills down his back while Anko just smiles before leaving the room to get something from her bedroom. "Sakon should we trust her, we can still leave and try to redeem ourselves right?" Tayuya asks "no, Orochimaru doesn't give second chances and you know it and we were lucky to get treated by this village so no we're not leaving yet." Sakon explains before they see Anko come back with two papers used for chakra nature tests.

"What are those for?" Sakon asks "these are to see what chakra nature you two have." Anko answers before putting them on the table before she starts explaining what chakra natures are to them and how the test will work.

And that's the end of chapter one, send me feedback if you enjoyed it and if you do you can tell me what you think Sakon and Tayuya's chakra natures should be


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2 of A new life. Well I have really nothing to say here so I'll just start the chapter now and I hope you enjoy it.

Anko hands both Sakon and Tayuya each a paper, Sakon grabs his as it starts to wrinkle while Tayuya's paper starts to ignite and turn to ashes. "Sakon you seem to have a lightning chakra nature and Tayuya you seem to have a fire chakra nature." Anko announces as Tayuya looks over at Sakon and Anko a little confused on how this could help the two.

"And how can this be helpful to us?" Sakon asks "well if I can get some things done I can make you two official konohagakure shinobi and I will be your sensei so I'm going to teach you the basics of your chakra nature." Anko explains "well if we form a konohagakure team wouldn't there have to be a jonin and three genin?" Sakon asks as they hear knocking on the door so Anko opens it to reveal Ongaku which walks inside and shyly waves at the two ex sound ninja.

"Yep and this is the third member of it." Anko answers with a grin as Sakon just nods before Tayuya stands up to show that she's ready for training. "So when do we start?" Tayuya asks "tomorrow, it's been a rough day explaining things to you two and arguing with the hokage and I still have to get the team officially registered so I'll be back." Anko explains before leaving the three alone with Ongaku walking over to the two ex sound ninja.

"So what are you good at?" Sakon asks "ninjutsu, I have a wind chakra nature and I also know how to use sound as a jutsus to help me in a fight." Ongaku answers as she sees Tayuya fiddling with her flute remembering her battle during the sound four's last mission.

The next day, Sakon wakes up on the floor of the second bedroom to see Tayuya sleeping on the bed making him feel happy before he gets up. Sakon notices a bundle of new clothes and leaf headbands next to where he was laying so he picks up the bundle that looks like its for him before walking out of the bedroom and into a bathroom. Sakon steps out of the bathroom now wearing a white loose shirt with black pants, and the headband being tied around his forehead as he sees Anko standing nearby waiting.

"And let's move that hair." Anko commands before pushing his bangs away from his eye to reveal his curse mark on his forehead above his eye with him not caring since he was silently looking forward in awe. Sakon sees Tayuya which is now wearing dark red pants and a black short sleeve shirt and her headband wrapped around her forehead as her hair is up in a ponytail.

"What are you looking at?" Tayuya asks with a small light blush appearing on her face making Sakon look away quickly as Anko laughs at the two. "I'm looking at n-nothing." Sakon answers before looking back at her as he pushes his bangs back in front of his eye as Tayuya just rolls her eyes at him. "You two meet me by the forest near the entrance to the village I need to go get Ongaku and when we get there we can start your training." Anko explains before she leaves the two which quickly also get out trying not to make things awkward between them.

The two step outside as they start to walk towards the forest entrance before they see Shikamaru nearby before he stops and starts walking over to the two cautiously. "What are you two doing here nevertheless coming out of Anko's home and even alive?" Shikamaru asks as Anko steps outside with a small smile while Sakon puts his hand near Tayuya which is now grabbing her left leg remembering the pain. "Don't worry Nara they're under my watch." Anko answers as she lets the two get going while Shikamaru looks at Tayuya before starting to walk away.

"Are you doing okay?" Sakon asks "no that punk is the reason I'm even In pain and so is that blonde sand kunoichi." Tayuya answers in a angry tone making Sakon walk a bit faster to the gates while thinking of Kiba and Ukon as Tayuya notices people staring at her. "What is it?" Sakon asks "people are staring at me." Tayuya answers "when I get the chance I'll try to remember to ask her." Sakon says while the entrance with Tayuya looking around for Anko and Ongaku as Sakon stands next to her in a protective kind of way.

Sakon steps away from the entrance close to the forest to see a man that's 5.8 feet tall along with fair white skin brown eyes and light black hair that goes to the middle of his neck while wearing light purple pants and a light grey long sleeve shirt with a sound ninja headband wrapped around his waist. "What is it?" Tayuya asks while walking over to Sakon to reveal that the ninja is gone as Sakon looks away from the spot. "Nothing to worry about." Sakon answers as they see Anko walking over to them with Ongaku and Kakashi while Sakon continues to think about the sound ninja.

"Hey Anko who is this punk?" Tayuya askssurprising Kakashi as he tries smiling friendly at her but fails since most of his face is covered by a mask. "This is Kakashi he's a leaf jonin and he also has a lightning nature chairs so he can probably help Sakon out with developing some Jutsus." Anko explains while Sakon walks over to them with a blank expression while Kakashi starts to examine him. "Do you want to try showing me what you got in a normal battle?" Kakashi asks "sure just don't hold back." Sakon answers "of course not." Kakashi says as Sakon quickly looks over at Anko remembering that he wanted to ask her something. "Hey Anko before begin, do you know why people in the village have been looking at Tayuya strangely?" Sakon asks "I'll answer that, you see we don't get much red haired people except for gaara of the sand and the third hokage's wife Kushina Uzamaki and people might be thinking that she might be a Uzamaki but it's hard to tell since the clan pretty much died out except for Kushina's son." Kakashi explains while Anko nods to confirm that she has the same explanation before Kakashi gets in a fighting position

Sakon runs at Kakashi with a smirk on his face while aiming straight for Kakashi's stomach as two more arms start to grow. "Multiple arm barrage!" Sakon yells as he punches Kakashi in the stomach sending him backwards by a inch before he uses lightning blade on Sakon which falls to the ground in pain. "You did good but you can get better." Kakashi says while Sakon gets back up weakly wanting to continue with the fight making Kakashi chuckle since Sakon kind of reminds him of Naruto and Sasuke with them not wanting to give up in a battle. "I'm not done yet, come on bring it on!" Sakon yells "OK, round two it is." Kakashi says as he runs at Sakon which aims his left foot at the sharing an using shinobi.

"Multiple leg barrage!" Sakon yells as his leg multiplies into three and kicks Kakashi away before he uses another lightning blade to finish the battle. Sakon gets back up now with his shirt kind of torn and bloodstained as Tayuya runs over to him to make it end. "It's over Sakon." Tayuya says as Sakon weakly nods making Anko chuckle at the two before looking over at Kakashi for feedback. "So what did you think?" Anko asks "he had determination that's for sure." Kakashi answers before they look at the two ex sound ninjas as Tayuya helps Sakon stand up straight to reveal how bad of a state Kakashi put him in.

"What are you doing, already killing the new ninja?" A female voice asks to reveal Sakura walking up to them with Tsunade as Kakashi looks at them nervously. "What, no Anko asked me to help her with this kid." Kakashi answers as Sakura looks at him sternly before looking at Tsunade after noticing Sakon's new wounds from his 'duel' with Kakashi. "So should we fix him up?" Sakura asks "yes, you can learn from watching i guess." Tsunade answers before walking up to Sakon and starts to use medical ninjutsu on Sakon while Tayuya looks at Anko with a worried expression. "Don't worry you two are safe." Anko says as she sees Tsunade take Sakon to the hospital while Anko stops Tayuya from following them.

"Hey why don't you go find that Nara kid and talk to him while you wait for Sakon to recover?" Anko asks "sure I guess." Tayuya answers before walking around trying to find Shikamaru as she sees him sitting on a bench staring at the sky absent minded. "Hey what are you doing?" Tayuya asks "just cloud watching." Shikamaru answers before noticing who he's talking to making him look at her in a more serious way to show that he doesn't trust her just yet. "So how did you survive and are you really changed?" Shikamaru asks "I don't know I woke up in the hospital room after our battle, and yes I'm changed I don't work for Orochimaru anymore." Tayuya explains as Shikamaru gestures her to sit next him before she sits down cautiously not fully trusting Shikamaru either.

"I'm sorry that I almost killed you I guess I don't know since we don't even know each other." Shikamaru says as he sees Tayuya examining her flute while she starts to play a song with it to make sure that it still works.

And that's the end of chapter two sorry it took do long to update it, I was just busy and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter three of A new life which I'm hoping you people are enjoying it but let's get right into it shall we.

Sakon wakes up in a hospital room before getting out of the hospital bed and walks out of the room to see Tsunade talking to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari in the hallway before they notice him. "How are you still alive I made sure that I killed you?" Kankuro asks making Sakon back up not knowing what to do as Tsunade sighs trying to understand on what's going on. "I'm sorry but I don't think we've met, but you might be talking about my twin Ukon." Sakon explains "it's fine they're under the care of the leaf village." Tsunade says "there is another sound ninja here?" Gaara asks "yes a young girl but they're harmless, actually two leaf jonin are training them to help the leaf village." Tsunade explains "Temari just on case do you think you can stay here for just a bit longer?" Gaara asks "o-of course Gaara." Temari answers as Tsunade looks over at Sakon with a grim expression getting Sakon's attention as a chill goes down his spine.

"What is it?" Sakon asks "after we took you two in a few leaf ninja with the help of these three brought your friends' bodies here and we didn't know what you would want to do with them." Tsunade explains "I would like to examine their bodies later if you will let me." Sakon says "and what are you planning sound ninja?" Kankuro asks aggressively making Gaara tell Kankuro to wait outside as Tsunade sighs before nodding. "I'm not planning anything bad I just want to see their bodies for a jutsu I might need to master is all." Sakon answers as Gaara looks at Tsunade to see if she really trusts the sound ninja.

"Yeah come by my office and I'll keep an eye on you to make sure you're not getting into trouble." Tsunade says as Sakon nods and runs out of the hospital trying to look for Tayuya before he bumps into someone sending him to the ground. Sakon looks up seeing a familiar hoodie before noticing that it's Kiba and Akamaru which starts growling at the ex sound ninja. "What are you doing here?" Kiba asks trying to stay calm as Sakon stands back up before they see Tayuya and Shikamaru walking towards the three. "They're fine Kiba, they're not going to do anything to the village." Shikamaru answers as Tayuya walks over to Sakon as she sees Kakashi trying to catch up to Sakon with Ongaku.

"Hey Anko is busy talking to Tsunade so she sent me to supervise you two." Kakashi says as Kiba and Akamaru walks away with Shikamaru waving as he leaves also making Ongaku smile at Tayuya and Sakon. "So how do you like it here?" Ongaku asks "oh I love it here, the hospital here is a whole lot better than at the sound village." Sakon answers sarcastically as Tayuya looks at him seriously before facing Kakashi and Ongaku whole putting her flute away. "It's a good village didn't get to see too much of it though." Tayuya says as Kakashi starts to lead them towards the entrance of the village to see a Anbu officer waiting.

"Where are we going?" Sakon asks "the training field but I have some of the Anbu watching us to make sure that Orochimaru doesn't try attacking again." Kakashi explains as the Anbu officer leads them towards the training field as Sakon sees the sound ninja from before hiding near the forest watching carefully. The group arrives with Kakashi walking towards Sakon which stops moving. "OK since you're the only one with lightning nature I would like to see you try to show me you using just your nature chakra." Kakashi says as Sakon nods and reaches a hand out to no one while trying to find his nature chakra before lightning starts sparking from the palm of his hand making his curse mark start to spread. "um Tayuya what's going on?" Ongaku asks "I honestly don't know." Tayuya answers before Sakon starts screaming while he goes into his second state with Kakashi getting ready for a fight.

"I'll handle him!" Tayuya yells as she walks towards Sakon which goes to punch her with multiple fist barrage sending Tayuya flying to the ground before she gets back up. Tayuya starts walking towards Sakon with her flute up close to her mouth while he goes to attack again before she quickly tosses the flute to Ongaku and hugs Sakon trying to hold him still with her strength. "It's all right Sakon just calm down." Tayuya whispers as she sees Sakon's skin going back to normal before Kakashi notices Anko walking towards them. "So are you done with the hokage?" Kakashi asks "not exactly she wants to continue her talk with Sakon before she gets too busy." Anko answers as she notices Tayuya and Sakon which both separate with red faces making Ongaku giggle at the two.

Sakon and Anko arrives at the hokage's office to see Kimimaro, Kidomaru, and Jirobo's bodies laying on the floor with Tsunade and Sakura waiting for them. "So what is this jutsu you wanted to practice?" Tsunade asks "to be honest it's two, one is to remove the curse mark and the other is to resurrect the dead." Sakon answers making Tsunade's eyes slightly widen at the word ressurect. "You mean Orochimaru was training you reanimation Jutsus?" Tsunade asks "what, God no the scroll with these Jutsus I actually stole from him and the resurrection one is similar to reanimation but instead of just bringing the body back to life it's supposed to give them back everything and let them continue living their life so it's like having a second chance." Sakon explains as he pulls a scroll out of his pocket of his pants and hands it to Tsunade which starts to examine it.

"OK Sakura I have some new method of training for you." Tsunade announces as Sakon shows them the instructions of both Jutsus while Anko watches the three get into positions. "Sakon do you mind explaining this one to us before we begin?" Tsunade asks "sure, his name is Jirobo his clan and village history is unknown to everyone like all sound ninja but he was precious to Orochimaru because his taijutsu was almost jonin level and he had a ability to take and use his opponent's chakra as his own." Sakon explains as he puts his hands on Jirobo's curse mark while they start doing the jutsu with it crumbling away and falls off of Jirobo's body abefore Tsunade starts doing the resurrection jutsu.

Sakon starts feeling weak as he starts to feel a heartbeat coming from Jirobo making him weakly smile with Anko watching them in awe. Jirobo opens his eyes as he sees the three backing up before he sits up and looks directly at Sakon. "I'm hungry!" Jirobo yells "calm down, you were just dead but again I guess death could make one hungry." Sakon says as Jirobo glares at Sakon in a annoyed way while Tsunade sits down slightly exhausted as Sakura looks like she's about to pass out. "Hey Anko we need room for these three so how about you go move into one of those abandoned compounds we don't use anymore tonight?" Tsunade asks "you got it hokage." Anko answers "so Sakon where's Ukon and Tayuya?" Jirobo asks "I'm going to guess Ukon is dead and Tayuya is still alive." Sakon answers while he starts to get Kidomaru's body ready as Tsunade and Sakura starts to recover their chakra.

"So who is this?" Tsunade asks "his name is Kidomaru, this one is probably one of the most interesting sound ninja since his kekkei genkei of his unknown clan gives them a body similar to a spider and ability to make web from inside of his stomach and being able to pull it out of his mouth like a spider." Sakon explains while the three get back into position with Anko quickly leaving and returns with a potato chip bag before giving it to Jirobo. Sakon watches Kidomaru's body twitch as his curse mark starts to spread before starting to crumble with Sakon smiling at another victory while Tsunade starts doing the resurrection jutsu with the two following her lead. Sakon sees Kidomaru open his eyes and sit up while coughing up blood to reveal that he still feels the last blow that Neji hit him with.

"What's going on and where are we?" Kidomaru asks "Sakon brought you back to life and you are currently in konohagakure, the hidden leaf village." Tsunade answers while Anko helps Kidomaru up as Sakon weakly gets Kimimaro's body ready. "So who is this one?" Sakura asks now curious to see why a boy like him might've been chosen by Orochimaru as Sakon starts getting into position. "His name is Kimimaro Kaguya, he's part of the now dead Kaguya clan and he was the last one with the clan's kekkei genkei allowing him manipulate his bones at will he was originally supposed to be Orochimaru's next vessel before he got sick and I don't know what happened since I don't remember him with us." Sakon explains as they start working on the Jutsus this time with Jirobo's help as Kidomaru watches Kimimaro's body carefully.

Sakon starts to see Kimimaro's curse mark start to spread as his ribcage starts to poke out of his skin before Sakon sends more chakra into the jutsu making the curse mark crumble as Jirobo and Tsunade starts on the next jutsu. Afterwards Sakura finally falls to the ground from using too much chakra as Sakon falls into one knee before Kimimaro stands up and opens his eyes. Kimimaro pulls his spine out as a new one grows back before he goes to attack Sakon with Anko stopping the white haired boy by putting a kunai up against his throat. "Kimimaro I was the one that brought you back, Orochimaru deemed you useless so stop fighting for him he no longer cares about you and he never did either!" Sakon explains making Kimimaro drop his spine like weapon as he bows in a apologetic way while Kidomaru chuckles.

"I am sorry that I tried killing you, I am now in your debt." Kimimaro apologizes as he stands straight with Kidomaru now full on laughing at the two making both of them glare at the spider shinobi which stops laughing. "I'll get a compound ready for you and these five to move in and I'll register them as leaf ninja and send you some clothing and gear for these three real soon." Tsunade explains while Anko leads the four young men out of the office and into the village with her sighing in frustration hoping that Kakashi will continue helping.

Kakashi is watching Ongaku and Tayuya before the sound ninja starts running at them with two Anbu officers trying to stop him before the sound ninja raises a hand sending the two Anbu officers away with sound. "So there are still sound four survivors, I'll fix that real quickly." The sound ninja says as he takes a step towards the three with Kakashi charging up a lightning blade while Tayuya gets her flute ready for combat. Tayuya uses her flute to summon all three Doki as Kakashi charges at the sound ninja which barely dodges out of the way as Tayuya sees a familiar orange haired shinobi charging at the sound ninja with his shoulder hitting the sound ninja. "Jirobo how are you alive?" Tayuya asks in a shocked tone as Sakon, Kimimaro, Anko, Kidomaru catches up making the sound ninja retreat trying not to die.

Tayuya and Sakon are standing outside of Anko's home as Kakashi, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, and Jirobo are helping Anko pack her stuff to start moving. "So you kept a few secrets from Orochimaru?" Tayuya asks "yeah I had to, me and Ukon were the only ones that witnessed how Orochimaru forced you to sign a summoning contract with those Doki so I started to trust him less and started stealing scrolls when he was busy so I could stop him one day, and I just played along with that murderous snake." Sakon explains "don't worry Sakon we can still stop him we just need to get better is all." Tayuya says as she sees Kidomaru stepping out of the house with the last box with a smirk. "You two should kiss." Kidomaru jokingly says making both of their faces turn red as Sakon punches Kidomaru in one of his arms leaving a bruise.

"Will you mind your own business!" Sakon yells as they start moving to the empty compound that was prepared for them while Sakon looks at the sky to see that it's becoming night real soon. After they're done unpacking, Sakon hears a flute playing outside to reveal Tayuya sitting alone playing her flute making Sakon walk up to her. "Hey are you doing OK?" Sakon asks while sitting next to Tayuya which just notices him while stop playing her flute. "I'm doing fine just a bit on my mind is all." Tayuya answers "may I know what you're thinking about?" Sakon asks "sure, I was just thinking about if the rest of this village will really let five ex sound ninja into their village just that easily." Tayuya explains "it's not going to be easy but we'll be fine." Sakon says before Tayuya sits in front of him and continues playing her flute while putting her back against his chest as Sakon's face turns a light red.

Anko is standing by the entrance watching the two with Kakashi walking up to her to reveal that he's going to leave. "You seem to be interested in those two, any reason why?" Kakashi asks "they've been through a lot Kakashi kind of like us, except they had Orochimaru taking 'care' of them while you just had your closest friends die and I was just abandoned." Anko explains as she sees Kakashi now going silent before he decides to leave the compound.

And that's the end of chapter three I hope it was long enough and that you guys enjoyed it because I am so far and I have so many plans for this story and I'll see you in the next chapter, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four of a new life mainly in this chapter it will mainly focus on Tayuya and Sakon but also a bit on Kimimaro trying to fit in and officially meeting some of the residents of Konohagakure so lets get straight to the chapter.

Tayuya wakes up to find herself laying in the grass with her flute next her as she sees two arms wrapped around her waist making Tayuya turn around to see Sakon which slowly starts to wake up to see a angry Tayuya making him quickly let go of her. "y-you pervert!" Tayuya yells before slapping Sakon and standing up with Sakon getting up and rubbing his eye to try to wake himself up while Tayuya is now walking inside still angry. Sakon walks inside to see Tayuya talking to Anko as Kimimaro which is now wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a zipper in the front and light purple pants as he pulls Sakon outside with a finger bone digging into Sakon's arm before tossing Sakon to the ground with a emotionless expression. "what did you do to Tayuya?" Kimimaro asks "nothing, she was acting weird last night and then passed out so I decided to stay with her." Sakon aswers with some fear in his voice before Kimimaro pushes Sakon to the ground again as Sakon sees Kimimaro walk towards the main part of the village as Sakon groans in frustration.

Kimimaro continues walking into the village until he accidentally bumps into a certain pink haired girl which almost falls to the ground before he quickly grabs her and pulls Sakura back to her feet. "sorry miss I didn't see you there, are you okay?" Kimimaro asks "yeah I'm fine, my name is Sakura Haruno by the way." Sakura answers with a polite smile as she sees Kimimaro's expression soften. "Hey you seem a little lost and I don't have training today, so do you want a tour of the village?" Sakura asks "that would be kind of you, sure I'll take the tour." Kimimaro answers as Sakura nods and starts to lead him around the village with Kimimaro looking at her wandering if she knew the uchiha boy that was supposed to be Orochimaru's next body. "so I heard that you have a kekkei genkai that lets you manipulate your bones, may I ask if it hurts you and what you think of it?" Sakura asks "its my bloodline I can only say its a part of me and no it doesn't exactly hurt me even if it looks like it does." Kimimaro answers while Sakura nods silently to reveal that she's thinking about something. "So um this is actually a little awkward to be talking to someone that actually kidnapped Sasuke." Sakura admits "from what I've heard from Jirobo he left the village on his own they were just doing a mission." Kimimaro explains blankly making Sakura look down feeling a little upset just by them talking about Sasuke as Kimimaro looks at her.

"what's wrong?" Kimimaro asks "its complicated." Sakura answers as they continue walking with Kimimaro looking over at her now and then while thinking of what type of importance the uchiha was to her as he stops by the way to the training field with Sakura looking at him. "lets make a deal when me and my team are powerful enough we're already going to go take down Orochimaru and hopefully if we get there in time we will get this Sasuke kid for you I'll even show you my kekkei genkai if you want just leave the rescuing to me, hopefully this is what you really want." Kimimaro explains as they walk towards the training field to see Guy training with Neji, Tenten, and Lee until they notice the two with Lee getting in a fighting position with both Tenten and Sakura trying to stop it quickly. "you should be dead my old opponent I saw you try to kill me and Gaara of the sand." Lee says as Kimimaro starts unzipping the zipper while aiming his free hand at Lee with Guy getting ready just in case if things get too rough before Lee runs straight at Kimimaro which smirks as he shoots his finger bones straight at Lee hitting him in the legs before Lee goes to kick Kimimaro in the chest.

Kimimaro's ribcage extends bit blocking Lee's foot and stabbing into it making Guy run towards the two as they see Anko and Kakashi running towards the training field as Sakura tries pulling Lee's foot away from Kimimaro which retracts his bones as he sees the fear in Sakura's eyes. "Kimimaro, I had Tsunade give Sakon and Tayuya a mission and I now want you to go with them!" Anko commands angrily making Kimimaro nod before walking away to go meet up with Sakon and Tayuya as Neji looks at the kaguya trying to figure out why he would just hurt a innocent ninja that bad for no reason except for fighting. Kimimaro arrives at the entrance to konohagakure to see Sakon and Tayuya waiting in a awkward silence because of earlier as Kimimaro starts walking towards the two getting their attention with Sakon kind of glaring at Kimimaro confusing him. "what's your problem?" Kimimaro asks "nothing, besides the part where Tayuya told me that you threatened of killing her during our mission when we were sound ninjas." Sakon answers with what sounds like hostility in his voice making Kimimaro take a step back as Tayuya now gives him a glare while Sakon finally sighs now wanting this to be over with real soon.

"so what's this mission?" Kimimaro asks "its a c ranked mission, the details are pretty simple we just have to collect a few herbs for the hokage is all." Tayuya answers as the three walks out of the village not noticing four mist ninjas walking towards konohagakure with Kimimaro just looking at his fellow ninjas a little disappointed that they're doing something so easy. "don't start complaining, we're genin rank ninjas so don't expect us to do anything difficult just yet." Sakon says after he notices Kimimaro's disappointment with Tayuya continuing forward pretty much ignoring the two.

Ongaku arrives at the entrance to the village with Tsunade and Jirobo which is now wearing a pale white sleeveless shirt, light red pants and a headband around his neck loosely as they see the four mist village ninjas arrive at the entrance, the leading ninja which is a 6.2 feet tall male ninja that has fair white skin, light brown eyes, and light brown hair that goes to the middle of his neck with a tattoo of the mist village's symbol on the back of his neck while wearing a short sleeve gray shirt, dark blue pants, a mist village flak jacket, and a mist village headband wrapped around the middle of his left arm takes a step forward. "I am Mamoru, a jonin of the mist village here to meet up with the hokage about some agreements." The leading ninja greets with Tsunade looking over at the group of ninjas with her gaze stopping at a six foot tall male ninja that has pale skin, dark blue and green mix eyes, black hair that goes to the end of his neck and is slightly spiky in the front while wearing A short sleeve black shirt, dark blue pants with a dark red cloak with a hood up with his headband wrapped around his forehead with two sword sheaths hanging off of his waist.

"yes I wanted to talk to you mist ninjas about helping us when one of our ninja training with one of the sannin to help keep him safe and also if you can to help us train and help our newest ninjas on some missions." Tsunade explains "that will work fine one of my ninjas here, Tetsuo is actually trying to earn the title of one of the seven swordsmen of the mist village." Mamoru says gesturing towards the ninja that Tsunade is looking at as Jirobo crosses his arms and looks at the four cautiously and carefully making Mamoru smile slightly. "is this one of the newest ninjas, he seems a little cautious of my group isn't he?" Mamoru asks "its a long story that I will probably explain one of these days." Tsunade answers as a 5.7 feet tall female ninja that has fair white skin, long black hair that goes to the middle of her back usually put in a ponytail and teal looking eyes while wearing a black short sleeve shirt, dark blue pants and a mist village headband wrapped around her forehead with a red Maneki-Neko attached to her back along with the kanji for cat takes a step towards Jirobo with a smirk. "my name is Shoukan and maybe we can work with each other one day." the girl greets while stretching her hand before Jirobo bows politely before shaking her hand making her smile a bit more.

Jirobo notices that the last mist ninja which is a 5.9 feet tall male mist ninja that has fair white skin, dark green eyes, and black hair that goes to his shoulders and is in a short ponytail while wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, black pants, thin rimmed glasses, black gloves, and a mist village headband hanging off of his neck looking at the two cautiously. "getting a little to friendly quickly aren't we Shoukan?" the boy asks "shut up Hideaki he's safe." Shoukan answers with Hideaki walking towards them now as Tsunade looks at them. "stop it you two, this is not the time tight and we need to finish meeting with the hokage before we can mess around." Tetsuo commands "you three can do that, I think i'll go with these two so I can get to know them a bit better." Shoukan says before walking with Jirobo following her to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble, Jirobo sees Shoukan looking at all of the stores in their vicinity. "you don't seem to be of this village, so I guess knowing my luck you're probably a sound ninja since you seem to be a little cautious as if you are actually afraid of letting someone like me to walk into a village you belong to." Shoukan explains "lucky guess." Jirobo says with Shoukan turning to face him as she shows him her Maneki-Neko to show how much she believes in luck.

Kimimaro sees Sakon grab the last herb they need before the sound ninja from before starts running at them with Kimimaro trying to stop the ninja which puts his hand against Kimimaro's face before shooting sound in Kimimaro's face. "you look familiar, so who are you?" Kimimaro asks "the name is Tamotsu and I was sent to make sure the sound five are dead because of their failed mission." the sound ninja answers as Kimimaro smirks before noticing a group of forty sound ninjas arriving surrounding the three with Tayuya quickly getting her flute ready for combat with Sakon running over to Tayuya's side. "you're surrounded so just give up." Tamotsu commands making Kimimaro start to unzip the zipper of his shirt as he leans his head to the left as the bone at his shoulder starts to peak through with him grabbing it and pulling it out as he swings it sending the blood off of it. Tayuya starts playing her flute as the three Doki appear in front of her making a few sound ninjas step back scared as Tayuya smirks while making the Doki with the club get closer to the sound ninjas.

"sorry I can't let you do that." a female voice says to reveal a female sound ninja that's six feet tall along with pale skin, light green eyes and light red hair that goes to the middle of her back while wearing a light green short sleeve shirt and purple pants with a sound village headband wrapped around her forehead is running at Tayuya before punching Tayuya to the ground and sending the flute a few inches away from them. "good job Harumi you deal with those two and I will take down the kaguya." Tamotsu commands as Sakon gets in front of Tayuya in a protective as he feels wind and sound pushing against his body cutting his arms while he just stands there not wanting to move. "this one is tough." a male voice says to reveal a male sound ninja that's 6.2 feet tall along with fair white skin, light grey hair that goes to the end of his neck and blue eyes while wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black pants, dark pink gloves with holes on the palms that looks like it transmits sound and a black sound headband around his forehead is standing next to Harumi.

"I can handle the girl easily you can deal with this 'hero' and remember lord Orochimaru wants them dead so don't show any mercy Toru." Harumi explains as the two runs at both Tayuya and Sakon which quickly grabs the two sound ninjas by the arm trying to stop them. "I won't let you hurt her." Sakon says weakly before Toru kicks him a foot away from Tayuya as Harumi runs at Tayuya which quickly grabs her flute in pain not noticing that her curse mark is now starting to spread all over her body. Tayuya weakly gets up while putting the flute near her mouth before she starts screaming in agony making Harumi back up to show that she doesn't know what's going on. Harumi sees all three Doki running at them as blood starts to dip from Tayuya's curse mark making her scream more loudly in pain alarming Sakon which gets back up to see Toru.

Toru goes to punch Sakon which quickly grabs Toru's fist while he goes into his second state getting Tamotsu's attention as Kimimaro aims his bone straight at Tamotsu while they see Sakon breaking Toru's left arm. "none of you are allowed to hurt Tayuya!" Sakon yells as he goes to punch Toru in the stomach making his fist multiply into three fists making a breaking noise while Toru falls forward motionless before Sakon runs at Harumi. Tayuya goes to play another note before she sees the Doki disappear as her vision starts to get blurry before she falls down unconscious while Harumi turns to face Sakon which punches her into a tree. Tamotsu sighs as he shoots a blast of sound into Kimimaro's face before running at Sakon which turns around and grabs Tamotsu's hand before Tamotsu shoots a blast of sound into Sakon which takes a step back in pain before he sees Kimimaro stabbing right through Tamotsu's chest.

"stay conscious Sakon we need to get Tayuya back to the village." Kimimaro commands as Sakon goes back to normal before picking up Tayuya into both of his arms as her body feels like its burning up scaring him a bit while Kimimaro zips up his shirt before he starts leading Sakon back to Konohagakure quickly.

And that's chapter four I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to give me any feedback that you might have I would like to hear what you might think of this so far and I will see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

welcome to chapter five of A new life, sorry for the slight long wait I kind of had writer's block and had to motivate myself to continue this but I'm back with a new chapter which letting you guys know my goal for this story is to get through to the end of what would be shipudden but I'm actually thinking of putting the event of the stone of gelel in soon but let me know in the review section if I should and now I'll let you get to the chapter.

Sakon arrives at Konoha with Kimimaro to see a shinobi running to get Tsunade as the civilians stare at them with confusion, curiosity, and even fear making Sakon look at Tayuya with tears forming in his only visible eye as he notices Tayuya going into her second state completely making her scream in pain before they see Tsunade and Anko arriving with Kimimaro putting a hand on Sakon's shoulder. "what happened?" Tsunade asks "we were ambushed and these two went berserk but Tayuya's curse mark is hurting her more fatal." Kimimaro answers as Tsunade goes to take Tayuya as Sakon quickly makes another arm appear and grabs her wrist with it to reveal his body going into his second state as he glares at her in a hostile kind of way. "Don't touch her!" Sakon yells "she needs to be taken care of." Tsunade says calmly not noticing Sakura arriving with Kidomaru to see Sakon pushing Tsunade away making Kimimaro's grip on his shoulder tighter before Sakon quickly turns around and punches Kimimaro straight in the middle of his face.

Kimimaro steps back with a bit of blood dripping from the side of his nose making Sakura step forward cautiously before he raises his hand to gesture her to stop before Sakon holds Tayuya tighter making Kidomaru quickly running over to Kimimaro's side to make sure that he's fine. "Sakura and Kidomaru stay out of this just let me calm him down." Kimimaro commands calmly before he takes a step towards Sakon and puts a hand on Sakon's chest before making a bone poke out of the palm poking into Sakon's chest while Kidomaru quickly grabs Tayuya making Sakon growl in pain before punching Kimimaro away as he runs at Kidomaru which holds him back with his four free hands with terror written all over his face. Anko goes to stop it before they notice that Tayuya stopped screaming and has her eyes open as she weakly touches Sakon's forehead making his skin start to go back to normal with tears dripping from his only visible eye as tears can be seen at the end of the bangs over his other eye. "its alright Sakon they don't mean harm." Tayuya weakly and calmly says before Tsunade finally takes Tayuya and Sakura runs over to Kimimaro to examine his wounds while Anko pulls Sakon away from Kidomaru and holds him close as if he was her child instead of her student making Sakon completely calm down and rubs the tears away as Kidomaru takes a step back now more scared of Sakon than Kimimaro.

Sakon is in a hospital room after he followed Tsunade and Anko to the hospital as he looks over at Tayuya which is laying in the bed almost unconscious before he takes a step towards her with his eyes fixed oon her neck wanting to destroy the curse mark once and for all. Sakon reaches her as he puts one hand on the back of her neck as his free hand starts to do the jutsu's seals not noticing that he's entering his second state again or the blood starting drip from the hand holding the back of Tayuya's neck as he kind of feels the curse mark's power up against his hand making him put most of his chakra in the jutsu.

Tsunade is in the hall with Anko which looks stressed before they hear a scream coming from Tayuya's room making them run to the doo to reveal Sakon screaming while starting to get halfway done with the jutsu as Anko tries to go in before Tsunade puts a arm out in front of her stopping Anko which looks at her angrily. "what are you doing?" Anko asks "we don't know how dangerous that jutsu is, all we could know is if you distract him it could end up killing both of them." Tsunade answers as Anko looks back into the room with fear as she watches Sakon finish the jutsu making him step backwards to reveal his hand up to the middle of his arm is covered in blood while he goes back into his normal state before collapsing to the ground unconscious. Anko finally enters the room as she notices the blood on Sakon's arm fading to a lighter red as it starts to stain the floor while Tayuya looks at them dazed but fully awake while she starts to look at them shocked to see Sakon on the ground unconscious before she sits up wincing in pain as she gets out of bed.

"what happened?" Tayuya asks "Sakon got rid of your curse mark but alone, so he's paying the price and he probably used up all of his chakra to do it." Anko explains while Tayuya helps Anko lift Sakon off the ground before she takes over completely and starts walking out of the hospital with Anko quickly following as Tsunade watches the two worried before she walks down the opposite way. Tayuya arrives at the compound to see Kidomaru sitting out in the front alone before he stands up at the sight of Tayuya and Sakon making him walk up to her worried as Tayuya just walks past him and into the compound with Anko explaining what happened.

Sakon wakes up in bed shirtless in what is supposed to be his room with his arm bandaged up completely before Tayuya enters with a clean white shirt as she tosses it to him to reveal that she has a light red tint on her cheeks before taking a breath as she leans against the wall near the door to get her relaxed before talking as Sakon puts the shirt on while noticing a scar on the left side of his chest which must've been there from his battle with the mangy dog and its owner before he looks at Tayuya. "hey i'm going to go talk to that nara kid, and I want to know if you want to come along." Tayuya explains "sure I feel slightly energized to walk and it would be good for us to bond with the other shinobi." Sakon says as he gets out of bed to see Tayuya walk with him out of the room to see Kakashi and Anko sitting in a room with Kakakashi wrapping a arm over her shoulder to reveal that the two are having a conversation letting Sakon and Tayuya sneak out of the compound.

Tayuya looks at him with a concerned look before Sakon stops to notice her look as he feels a stinging pain in his injured arm making her grab his arm making his face turn a light red as she just continues looking at him with the same concerned look. "Sakon i'm sorry about panicking this morning about last night its just i'm not used to that type of emotions or being cared about because of Orochimaru but when I thought it was only us being alive to be honest I felt happy that you were that person to help me." Tayuya explains while pulling herself closer to Sakon while pushing the hair out of his covered eye making her smile softly at him not hearing the giggling behind her to reveal Sakura and Kimimaro as Kidomaru is nearby looking around for Jirobo.

"hey lovebirds Tsunade wants to go meet some mist ninja so I was sent to get you two, Anko, and Kakashi." Kimimaro says making Tayuya's face turn as red as her hair before turning around now flustered and angry while Sakura takes a step back while Kimimaro just emotionlessly walks into the compound to get Anko and Kakashi. "so what were you two doing?" Sakura asks "none of your business billboard brow." Tayuya says while Sakura quickly flashes a look of anger but stops when she notices Sakon putting a arm around Tayuya as he lets his other hand point at Sakura in a protective kind of way making Sakura take another step back while Kakashi leaves the compound seeing the three. "Hey kakashi sensei!" Sakura greets quickly making Sakon let go of Tayuya which just notices the arm making her face turn a light red once again while Kakashi just chuckles as Anko and Kimimaro step out of the compound.

"Can we get going already?" Tayuya asks as she starts to walk ahead of the group with Anko smiling before quickly running over to Tayuya. "Hey it's alright, I don't know what happened but there's no reason to be embarrassed about it." Anko explains "Anko have you ever fallen in love with anyone or know that someone might be in love with you?" Tayuya asks "the former maybe I like to keep some secrets about myself, but the latter no I never have known that someone had those kind of feelings towards me." Anko explains as a smirk starts to appear on her face as she starts to figure out what Tayuya is hinting at before looking backwards to see Sakon following behind watching the two carefully as she notices his eyes quickly looking towards Kimimaro to hide what he was actually looking at.

"Are you trying to say that you have feelings for Sakon, or is it the other way around?" Anko asks "its mainly the latter I don't know how I feel towards him I just don't know how to acknowledge that emotion mainly from how I was raised." Tayuya answers with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as they hear Ongaku to reveal Ongaku, Jirobo and the mist ninjas up ahead before Tayuya lets out a sigh of relief with her face going back to normal as Kidomaru arrives late. Jirobo looks at the group a little lazily to reveal that he was previously having a conversation with Shoukan which smiles happily at them before Anko walks over to Mamoru. which bows politely as Kakashi takes a cautious step forward before the two groups introduce each other. "So this is the sound four, interesting I hope you five will enjoy your new lives in this nice village I know I will while my team helps you train to be proper ninja." Mamoru explains before he shakes hands with Anko not noticing that a certain red head anddark blue kind of grey haired boy is now missing with the other three not exactly caring where they ran off.

Tayuya is running next to Sakon with a smile before Sakon bumps into something sending him to the ground to reveal Choji along with Shikamaru walking with Temari which quickly grabs her fan at the sight of Tayuya as Shikamaru quickly notices what's going on. "You should be dead!" Temari yells as she goes to send a gust of wind before she sees a dark red arm quickly grabbing the gust diminishing it in matter of seconds to reveal Sakon now in his second state standing in front of Tayuya in a protective way with a mischievous grin to reveal his oni like teeth. "What do you think you're doing blondie?" Sakon asks as he readies a fist before what looks like lightning surrounding his fist making Temari get in a battle stance with Shikamaru going to get a shadow jutsu ready to stop Temari before Choji pushes him out of the way. "I'm doing what I thought I already did." Temari answers as she sends a hurricane of pure wind straight for Sakon forming a cut on his left cheek before he runs at her as he feels his blood pumping before punching Temari roughly with his lightning covered fist before turning it into two more fists making Temari barely dodge the first two but steps backwards dazed from the third strike.

"Sakon stop please, we shouldn't be hurting these people!" Tayuya yells in a soft voice revealing tears forming in her eyes making Sakon stop quickly with a silent nod to reveal that he agrees with her making Shikamaru sigh in relief that it isn't going to get worse. "you're right." Sakon says as he goes to his normal form before Temari hits him in the gut with her fan making Sakon wince in pain and falls down on one knee while Tayuya runs at them with rage clouding her vision making Shikamaru do hand seals ready to try to stop Tayuya. "you bitch he stopped before he could do anything fatal unlike me!" Tayuya yells as she quickly punches Temari in the jaw while kicking her in the stomach making Temari cough up some blood while Shikamaru successfully stops Tayuya with a shadow jutsu. "Tayuya calm down, Sakon is fine there is no reason to get all worked up right now and Temari seems to be ignorant on why you and your team are here living in this village." Shikamaru explains as he slowly lets his jutsu's grip on Tayuya disappear before she feels Sakon's hand rubbing against Tayuya's hand while Shikamaru sees Kiba arrive with Akamaru.

"yo Shikamaru." Kiba greets "not now Kiba i'm in the middle of something kind of important." Shikamaru says as he sees Tayuya sit down on the ground not caring about people looking at her as she lets Sakon hold her as if by instinct while Kiba walks up to the twin and redhead with a faint smile. "Hey I don't know how you escaped, but do you want to bury the hatchet and just be friends?" Kiba asks "sure, it would be good for me to get along with genin like you." Sakon answers "actually i'm chunin." Shikamaru says but notices that Sakon doesn't care as he stands up while letting go of Tayuya which slightly blushes as Choji just stares at the two while shoving his hand in a bag of chips that he's holding. "hey what about you nara punk, do you want to bury the hatchet?" Tayuya asks "I feel like if I don't agree that you'll bury me instead so yeah I guess this is the start of a new friendship what a drag." Shikamaru answers with a chuckle before he sees Tayuya and Sakon walking towards the compound as Kiba and Choji walk off talking leaving Shikamaru behind with the injured and angry Temari which is glaring at him.

Tayuya enters the compound as she places a hand on Sakon's injured cheek making him smile at her warmly before he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer with Tayuya blushing before pushing her lips against his making him chuckle as he holds her closer in a more affectionate way as they finally separate from each other with red faces. "So what now?" Sakon asks "well my oni hero, I guess we're now together as long as you don't do anything wrong i'm fine and happy about it." Tayuya answers with a warm smile as he kisses her on the cheek before stopping as they hear footsteps outside of the door with the quickly stepping away and try to act natural before she pulls his hair away from his eye again before she takes his headband and use it to put his hair in a short ponytail. "What was that for?" Sakon asks "honestly I like your hair like that more than it originally was." Tayuya answers as Anko enters with Kimimaro heading straight for his room not even acknowledging the two lovers which notices Mamoru's group is leaving the compound with Jirobo waving goodbye at Shoukan.

outside of Konohagakure, Harumi sits against a tree weakly with Tamotsu sitting next to her with his wounds taken care of and bandaged up before they see Kabuto walking towards them with a scowl. "how hard is it to bring me the sound four's bodies?" Kabuto asks angrily while the two quickly tands up in pain with Harumi gesturing towards Toru's body which is laying nearby still lifeless. "well, we lost many shinobi back there for your little science project four eyes!" Harumi answers "it doesn't matter if you fail this second time I will kill you or you can go back to the sound village to let Orochimaru deal with you two more painfully." Kabuto explains making the two step back with fear of Kabuto and Orochimaru with them nodding silently to show that they will try again.

And that's the end of chapter five i'm sorry that it probably sees like it's all over the place but it took me a while to get this done, don't forget to give me your feedback and I will now see you guys in the next chapter so bye and I will get the next chapter out more sooner than this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to the sixth chapter of A new life which only thing I have to say is around now to chapter eight will be the last chapters before the time skip to the time of Naruto shippudden, so I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.

Tayuya and Sakon are standing at the entrance with Anko just arriving from a mission to reveal that a week has passed with Sakon now normally having his hair in a ponytail as they see Kimimaro, Kakashi, and Sakura waiting before Tayuya decides to head for Ramen Ichiraku with the other three genin following leaving the two older shinobi behind at the entrance. "she reminds you of those two doesn't she?" Anko asks "yes her attitude reminds me of Kushina whenever she gets angry and her determination and her rare times of acting childish forces me to remember Naruto although she is more serious than he might ever be." Kakashi explains as the two watch Tayuya leaning a bit closer to Sakon while they walk bringing a smile to Anko's face.

Tayuya sits down at Ramen Ichiraku with Teuchi walking towards the group from behind the counter with a polite smile before he starts taking their orders, while they wait Sakon starts to think about Orochimaru bringing thoughts of how Orochimaru might've got his hands on the so called sound ninja making him feel a bit dizzy before his head bangs against the counter sending him towards the ground unconscious as he feels something grabbing him.

a eight year old Sakon that is wearing black pants and a light grey shirt with a ying and yang symbol that is white on both sides on front of the shirt is running through a field happily as a small house can be found nearby while a identical looking boy that must be Ukon tackles Sakon to the ground making both of them laugh before they get up to see a man around 5.8 feet tall along with fair white skin, dark blue hair almost similar to Sakon and Ukon's hair color that goes to the middle of his neck while wearing a light grey tunic with a similar ying yang symbol on the hem of the tunic, dark blue pants and black shinobi sandals with a giant scroll strapped onto his back is walking towards them with a grin.

"hey what are you doing out here all by yourselves?" The man asks "we're just messing around father." Sakon answers "and Aki and her sister haven't visited yet." Ukon adds timidly making their father chuckle as he messes with Ukon's hair as Sakon smirks before tackling his father to the ground with Ukon joining in the fun by getting on top of their father with Sakon. "Are you two having fun with your father kids?" a female voice asks to reveal a woman around 5.6 feet tall along with fair white skin, dark blue eyes, and black hair that goes to the middle of her back while wearing a dark grey kimono with the white yin yang symbol on the back with a white shirt visible with a dark red bead necklace around her neck is sitting nearby watching them.

"Mother!" Sakon yells in joy before running over to her and giving her a hug as Ukon points at the yin yang symbol on the hem of their father's tunic in a curious way. "father I always wandered why is that symbol so special father?" Ukon asks "you see Ukon this symbol is the Tsuin clan's symbol and it symbolizes what we believe will happen one day, pure peace with no conflict." The father answers while they see four figures waiting at the house so the family starts walking back home to greet their guests.

when they get home they see that the figures were an adult male that is 5.7 feet tall along with fair white skin, dark red hair with a greyish hue to it that goes to the end of his neck while wearing a dark grey tunic with the white yin yang symbol on the hem, along with light red pants with a ninja pouch full of ninja supplies strapped to his left thigh with a giant scroll strapped to his back. The one net to him was an adult female that is 5.6 feet tall along with fair white skin, dark blue hair that goes to her shoulders while wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the white yin yang symbol on the back of it along with dark blue pants, shinobi sandals, and a dark blue bead necklace around her neck.

Ukon smiles as he notices that the other two were eight year old female twins with them both having fair white skin, dark red hair with a grey hue to them that goes to the middle of their backs with the one on the left having her hair in a ponytail while wearing a red short sleeve shirt with the clan's symbol on the back and black shorts while the one on the right is wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the clan's symbol on the back and dark red shorts. "Aki, and Sayuri." Ukon greets calling the left one Akiand the right one Sayuri as Sakon's father looks backwards quickly with a kunai in his hand revealing a pale white figure far away barely visible with a group of ninja as they walk towards the two families. " Are you expecting more guests Tadao?" Aki's father asks "no they're uninvited." Sakon's father answers before the figure comes into view to reveal that its Orochimaru as the ninja run at the families with weapons and jutsus ready making the fathers get ready to fight the oncoming threat.

"Ukon I want you to protect your brother and the girls with your life." Tadao commands before giving Ukon the giant scroll as Sakon's mother puts the red bead necklace aon Sakon making him quickly hug her crying slightly to show that he's scared of what might happen. "come on Sakon we need to go!" Ukon yells before leading the other three away with Aki running next to Ukon before they see what looks like a snake slithering ahead to reveal Orochimaru now in front of them making Ukon get his fists ready making him look in the corner of his eye to see our bodies on the ground near the house while Orochimaru smirks as Sakon punches Orochimaru in the stomach catching him off guard.

"Run Aki and Sayuri!" Sakon commands making the two girls run ahead scared while Orochimaru chuckles before Ukon combining their bodies to try to keep Sakon safe but letting Orochimaru hit him in the jaw with Orochimaru's foot sending Ukon to the ground. After the two get up they see smoke nearby while Orochimaru is gone, they arrive at a village to see blood and burning buildings along with corpses of both villagers and the ninja tat were with Orochimaru. "don't worry I kept you two alive for a good reason." Orochimaru's voice says to reveal the sannin behind the two twins sending hills through their bodies not knowing the things they would be forced to do for the snake sannin.

Sakon now waking back up in the present finds himself on the ground with Tayuya's arms around him in a worried and protectful way to reveal that they're still at Ramen Ichiraku so Sakon wasn't unconscious for long. "hey, you're finally awake." Tayuya says before helping him up as Sakon pounds his fist against the counter showing all of his rage and anger at Orochimaru while he starts to turn into his second state making Kimimaro get ready to fight his friend. "I'm going to make that snake pay with his life for what he did to me, Ukon, and our clan!" Sakon yells in a mid demonic voice getting people's attention as they see people looking a little afraid.

"And how are you going to do that?" a male voice asks to reveal Tetsuo nearby with a emotionless expression making Sakon turn to face the mist ninja with a cruel smile sending chills down Tayuya's spine. "i'm going to train for almost three years then i'm going to kill that 'vessel' of his to bring him fear and then I will crush his emotions by ending Kabuto's life before I even kill Orochimaru himself which will be a slow painful death so he can feel the pain of all of his victims." Sakon explains with his teeth becoming a little sharper as he goes deeper into his second state.

"no you can't kill Sasuke I won't let you do it!" Sakura yells making Kimimaro pull her away before Sakon can even react as Tayuya pushes Sakon to the ground to stop him from moving until he calms down while Tetsuo steps backwards now more cautious of the ex sound ninja, as none of them notice Tamotsu and Harumi nearby planning their revenge on the sound four.

Kabuto enters a abandoned house to see Ukon's mangled body which is heavily bandaged with a lot of medical seals over his body while Kabuto feels Ukon's chest to feal a very faint heartbeat but a possible one that be made stronger. "can you not mess with the body?" a female voice asks to reveal a woman that is 5.6 feet tall along with fair white skin and dark red hair with grey hue to it that goes to the middle of her back and in a ponytail while wearing black shorts, a red long sleeve shirt with a white yin yang symbol on the back along with black gloves and shinobi sandals with her left leg looking a little bit burned. "i will do whatever I will Aki, unless you want lord Orochimaru to know that there are still other Tsuin clan members alive." Kabuto answers coldly making Aki sigh before she starts taking care of Ukon's wounds with a wet rag while she feels the curse mark above his eye.

"what did your 'master' do to him?" Aki asks "it doesn't concern you." Kabuto answers "that's where you're wrong he's the last thing I can call family, your 'master' killed my family and my clan and I will avenge them and protect Ukon with the rest of my life so I won't give either of you the satisfaction of taking Ukon or our kekkei genkai!" Aki explains as she punches Kabuto before her fist multiplies into four fists leaving a dark bruise on Kabuto which falls down to the ground onto his butt shocked at what just happened. "maybe I don't need him, you have promise as well he's a lost cause anyway." Kabuto says making Aki glare at him angrily before she picks up Ukon and decides to run away from Kabuto not wanting him to get his hands on her old childhood friend making Kabuto chuckle as he slowly follows after her.

Another week has passed and Sakon is still having memories of his childhood that he thought he lost a long time ago as he stands in the training field near Konoha getting his sensei Kakashi worried while the white haired ninja sees that something is bothering Sakon. "Hey you want to talk about it?" Kakashi asks "sure, I'll be honest with you me and my twin brother Ukon we were the last members of the Tsuin clan and I'm now getting memories of my childhood before we met Orochimaru and before Ukon's death." Sakon explains before noticing what looks like shock appearing on Kakashi's face to reveal that he knows of the clan making him look at Sakon grimly while not too at with Tayuya originally going to visit the two with Shoukan is now standing still at the conversation.

"i'm sorry for your losses, I knew a member of the clan he helped supply us he was a little older than me, he went by the name Satoru we used to talk a bit since I was one of the only ones that went to get supplies for the village and he told me a bit of your clan like your kekkei genkai of being able to manipulate your molecules and how most of you are born as twins." kakashi explains "wait you knew uncle Satoru?" Sakon asks "yeah, last time I saw him was about six years ago he arrived at the village asking for protection for him and a little girl since apparently who looked like a snake sannin arrived and destroyed the clan so the third hokage sent four anbu to guide him to a small farming village to protect them." Kakashi explains "Kakshi sensei I need you to take me to that village now." Sakon says with a bit of hope knowing that two other Tsuin members could be alive before they see Tayuya and Shoukan running towards them with Tayuya holding Sakon's hand in a concerned way.

"I'm going too, I won't let you handle this alone." Tayuya commands making Kakashi take them back to the compound so they can get supplies for the mission to see Tsunade sitting in the front on the patio part teaching Sakura and shockingly Kimimaro medical ninjutsu as they notice Kakashi's group. "welcome back Kakashi sensei!" Sakura greets happily "hey Tsunade I have something to talk to you about." Kakashi announces in a serious tone making Tsunade lead them inside to see Anko cooking for dinner with help from Kidomaru, Ongaku, and Jirobo. "so what is it?" Tsunade asks "I just learned of Sakon's clan being the Tsuin clan and I told him about Satoru." Kakashi explains "take him then he deserves to meet his family." Tsunade says, Kakashi is now at the entrance of the village waiting with Sakon and Tayuya as Kidomaru arrives before the four takes off with Kakashi in the lead.

Sakon stops on the branch of a tree as he senses another presence nearby making him get a kunai ready before they see sound breaking a tree in half separating Kidomaru and Sakon from the others, Kidomaru gets his bow ready as they see a group of sound ninja being led by Harumi making the two get ready for combat.

Tayuya gets her flute out before they see Aki arrive running with Ukon in her arms with a group of sound ninja led by Tamotsu and a male figure wearing black pants, a light prple shirt, and a hood to conceal his head while standing around 5.7 feet tall with only two dark orange eyes visible with his left hand looking grey, Kakashi gets his own kunai ready for the battle not knowing that they all are being watched by Kabuto. "I need help I'm being chased by these ninja!" Aki yelss making Tayuya summon her three doki while most of the sound ninja starts to tremble in fear as the hooded figure walks towards the doki.

"you think you can stop us with these dolls?" the hooded man says as he pounds his grey fist into the armless doki making it vanish in a puff of smoke so Kakashi starts getting a chidori ready before Tamotsu runs at him, shooting a burst of sound at them making Aki shield Ukon from any damage with Tayuya sending the doki with the club at Tamotsu. "Tayuya you need to keep those two safe we don't know what Orochimaru wants with them." Kakashi explains as he runs at Tamotsu hitting him with a chidori sending Tamotsu to the ground with his body starting to twitch before the hooded man destroys the other doki that Tayuya kept with her, scaring her about the man.

Tamotsu gets back up not paying attention to the blood forming on his back or dripping from his mouth as tears that look red start to leak from his eyes before he hits Kakashi with a fist sending a impact of sound into Kakashi which steps back with his mask now stained with blood. "I can't die here, I have people to protect and a master to serve!" Tamotsu yells before the club wielding doki hits him into a tree before the hooded figure finishes off the third doki making Tayuya growl in anger with Kakashi charging another attack, Tamotsu barely gets back up as he gets in front of Kakashi not even minding the white haired shinobi's hand going straight through his chest knowing that it was aimed for the hooded figure but Tamotsu falls forward onto Kakashi with a faint smile as the life leaves his eyes revealing that he is now dead.

The hooded man pulls his hood back to reveal half of his face is fair white while the other half is light grey similar to the curse mark users along with blood red hair going to the end of his neck as they see him ramming straight into Tamotsu's body slamming straight into Kakashi. "Nekomata!" a familiar female voice yells as a streak of lightning in the shape of a cat runs straight through the man paralyzing him while he coughs up blood in the process to reveal Shoukan walking towards them with a childish smile on her face. "you think you can beat me?" The man asks before twisting his body to regain control while he grabs Shoukan by the throat as he starts to tighten his grip on her making Tayuya punch the man making him step backwards. The man drops Shoukan as he sees a earth dome appearing around him to reveal Jirobo which continues building the dome.

"that's Ukon isn't it?" Tayuya asks pointing at Ukon while Aki gives a silent nod before she gets the chance to speak they see Ukon coughing and opening his eyes weakly with a scowl appearing on his face before he tries to get out of Aki's arms sending pain throughout his body. "what the fuck is going on?" Ukon asks "no way, you were definitely dead." Tayuya says before she helps him up and starts supporting him with Jirobo groaning to reveal the dome starting to crack.

And that's where i'm going to end this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it because it took me about two weeks to get it done but I will see you in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

welcome to the seventh chapter of A new life which i'm hoping its still good at this point since i'm trying my best to keep it going even though its taking me longer to get working on these chapters but I will continue so i'll let you readers get to reading

Jirobo steps back as the dome crumbles to reveal the previously hooded man now with full grey skin as his left arm kind of looks as strong as stone while taking a step towards Jirobo which gets ready to fight with Kakashi walking over to his side with Shoukan as a yell of joy can be heard throughout all of the forest making Shoukan pale a bit while the sound shinobi charges at her. "oh no, he came here leaving the village's safety." Shoukan says before Jirobo barely grapples the sound shinobi and throwing him a few feet away while Kakashi runs a lightning blade straight through him before Jirobo creates another dome trying to keep him harmless.

The sound ninja breaks through the dome once again before charging straight for Jirobo which reaches out to grapple the ninja. "I'm going to help!" Shoukan yells as she grabs a small scroll from her pocket before she starts up a Jutsus. An electric looking big cat appears out of the scroll as it pounces on the sound ninja letting Jirobo punch him in the jaw.

The man stands up with the cat gone leaving static and scratches over his body, the man takes another step but stops when Kakashi runs through him with a chidori. "You think that's all it takes?" The man asks before turning around and punches Kakashi into a tree with Jirobo getting ready to fight. "Then come on and face me." Jirobo commands before the man charges at him like a bull with Jirobo grabbing at the ground to use earth Jutsus. Jirobo lifts up a slab of rock as it slams into the man who just runs through it as if it was just glass making Shoukan jump at him with a kunai in hand.

Shoukan stabs the man in the neck letting Jirobo punch in him in the gut before he sees a blue chakra blade hitting Shoukan in the shoulder sending her to the ground in pain to reveal Kabuto with a displeased look on his face. "Finish him already, Akio." Kabuto commands as he walks past him towards Tayuya, Ukon, and Aki with Tayuya getting in front of them in a protective kind of way as Akio just punches Jirobo sending him flying to the ground. "Orochimaru sent you here to finish the job?" Tayuya asks as she gets her flute ready, "no, I'm here on different kind of business actually." Kabuto answers as he walks up to her seriously before smacking her to the ground. Kabuto goes to grab Aki by the hair before he sees Ukon grabbing his wrist tightly.

"Back off you bastard!" Ukon yells as he weakly starts to go into second state before throwing Kabuto straight through a tree before a tear starts to appear in Ukon's left arm. Akio gets ready to charge but stops when he feels a kunai up to his throat and a chidori through his chest to reveal Shoukan and Kakashi behind him. "Its over, you and your snake lord will die." Shoukan whispers before electricity runs through the kunai slicing into Akio's throat before he falls over finally defeated.

Ukon falls to one knee while going back to normal as Shoukan helps Jirobo up before they see an angry Tayuya getting up as they then see fear in her eyes. "Sakon, he's in danger if this happened!" Tayuya yells before Kakashi stops her by grabbing her left arm while Ukon looks at her warily. "He's going to be fine Tayuya, he even has Kidomaru with him." Kakashi says before she nods as Kabuto from a far decides to get up and decide to leave with a smirk on his face.

Sakon and Kidomaru look at Harumi as they see pain in her face before they hear a loud noises shaking the earth lightly as a 14 year old boy that's around 5.7 feet tall weighing 115 pounds along with pale white skin, black hair that goes to his shoulders and looking like its nicely taken care of and dark blue eyes while wearing black pants with a black ninja supply bag on the back of his waist where he keeps his tools in, dark brown boots with a bit of white tabi showing at the top, and a dark blue long sleeve shirt with his headband wrapped around his left forearm along with a white porcelain mask with Kirigakure's symbol on the forehead part with a design of a snowflake to resemble the Yuki clan designed in the middle of the mask jumps into the clearing. "Hey there, I'm being chased so I'm just walking by." The boy greets before they see a cloud of smoke and fire right behind him as two men wearing akatsuki cloaks following him.

"Hidan get him before Deidara and Sasori arrives." The akatsuki member wearing a mask and straw hat commands as a white haired man holding a scythe takes another step. "Get out of here we're in the middle of something!" Harumi yells before Hidan goes to attack her out of being annoyed as Kidomaru pulls him back by using some webs as Kakuzu runs at Kidomaru getting him off guard. "watch the battlefield better." A male voice scolds to reveal Kimimaro and Tetsuo running with weapons ready blocking Kakuzu. "What is this Jutsu?" Kakuzu asks as Kimimaro gets closer with his bone shaped sword with Tetsuo getting his swords ready.

Sakon runs at Hidan with Tetsuo getting his fist ready but not before Harumi tries to stop them. Kidomaru just calmly shoots webs onto her pinning Harumi to the ground letting Sakon punch and multiply his fist into Hidan. "He's not worth this much trouble, let's go!" Hidan yells making him and his partner leave with Kimimaro starting to chase bit stops quickly. Sakon walks over to where the other ninja ran to with Kimimaro getting ready to go back with Harumi as Tetsuo starts surveying their surroundings.

"Who even are you kid?" Sakon asks, I'm Yori Yuki Kirigakure's jinchuriki I just decided to go for a walk was all." Yori answers with a childish smile as Tetsuo arrives with Kidomaru next to him. "You two go reunite with the others me and Kimimaro will deal with these two, come on Yori let's go." Tetsuo explains letting Sakon and Kidomaru run forwards to catch up to the others.

Kakashi stops the group knowing that they are kind of close as he sees Sakon and Kidomaru catch up with Tayuya quickly hugging Sakon who hugs back as he notices Ukon and Aki with the group. "Aki, Ukon but how?" Sakon asks as he lightly let's go of Tayuya and walks over to Aki who is helping Ukon stand up. "I have no idea, I woke up to see this familiar face taking care of my injuries and to see her threatened by Kabuto but that's it." Ukon answers as Sakon looks over at Kakashi who is talking to Shoukan and Jirobo. "We'll get going soon, Sakon rest up we'll continue when its lighter." Kakashi commands as he sees Jirobo and Shoukan head back to the village.

That night, Sakon was laying next to Tayuya shocked to see Ukon alive as Kidomaru is trying to talk to Aki with Kakashi just getting back from making sure that the others got back safe. "Hey lovebirds." Kakashi greets getting the young couple's attention with Tayuya half awake while holding onto Sakon who sits up to look at Kakashi in his one visible eye.

"If we're lovebirds, then what does it make of you advancing on our sensei at the moment?" Sakon asks snarkly making Kakashi walk over to his own sleeping spot not wanting to continue the conversation. "Damn old man interuppting things." Tayuya mumbles with Sakon smiling before eventually falling asleep.

The next day, the group finally arrives at their destination to see a man that looks identical to what Sakon and Ukon's father but with a bit of wrinkles and his hair looking more gray going to the end of his neck wearing black pants with a white yin yang etched into the left pant leg, sandals, a white cloth shirt with a straw hat almost covering the upper part of his face. "Hey there Kakashi my old friend its been a bit of time since last we met, hey who's your company?" The man asks, "Satoru I brought to you a gift of the past, reunion of family." Kakashi offers with Satoru looking between Sakon, Ukon, and Aki before gasping as if he saw a ghost or something.

"Sayuri get out here, I think I'm finally losing it at my age!" Satoru yells as a woman that's 5.6 feet tall along with fair white skin, greyish red hair that goes to the end of her neck with burn marks on the right side of her face while wearing white shorts with transparent leggings that has the Tsuin symbol on the left leg and a light red kimono top walks out of a house towards them.

"Sakon, sis but we thought you were all dead, after Satoru found me almost burned to death we couldn't find any other survivors." Sayuri explains as she walks up to Sakon to reveal that her right eye is permanently damaged with it looking almost completely white.

"Nope, they're still alive." Kidomaru remarks with Sayuri giving him a glare but softens her expression. "Hey Satoru can you help me with Ukon?" Aki pleads letting Sayuri and Satoru take a good look at Ukon. "Yeah, but he's going to stay under my protection for a year or two to fully recover." Satoru confirms as Sakon feels Tayuya lead him back to the entrance to the village.

"What's wrong Tayuya?" Sakon asks, "nothing I'm fine, just wanted some fresh air is all." Tayuya answers before she feels Sakon's arms around her with him leading her towards the woods for a little more privacy.

(The following after this is a little more in the mature category, so if you don't like it just skip to the bottom where I say its over if you don't want to read it.)

Sakon smirks but stops when Tayuya slams herself into him against a tree at first hurting him as she starts to undress him by taking his shirt off and throwing it to the ground while he kisses her gently on the lips. "You sure that you want to do this?" Sakon asks not letting his list take control fully before Tayuya answers by taking her shirt off to reveal her almost flat chest with Sakon starting to turn red and his pants going a little tight.

"Yes I'm sure." Tayuya answers as she starts to passionetly make out with Sakon and starts to grab at his pants feeling the source of the tightness with a mischievous smile. Tayuya fully undresses both of them with Sakon gently helping her to the ground as she grabs his dick which makes him lightly moan hoping no one is nearby.

Sakon starts to put it in Tayuya's vagina but starts to stop thinking of his choices with Tayuya continuing tmaking the two have raw sex with the end resulting with them on the ground naked holding each other with cum on the ground.

(And its over,sorry just for some reason thought to add this kind of scene.)

Sakon lays on his back with his pants back on and Tayuya laying against his chest. "Hey what are we going to do now?" Sakon asks, "easy, we train with Anko until we know we're ready to take down Orochimaru and then we kill him, don't worry about this I won't force you to do anything like it again." Tayuya explains laying in the grass feeling Sakon rub her back.

Kimimaro is back at the village after giving Harumi over for questioning he sees Tsunade walking up to him with Sakura behind her. "Miss hokage, I have something to ask." Kimimaro says, "ask away." Tsunade replies to see Kimimaro getting on his knees before asking his question.

"I know I was trained by the enemy sannin Orochimaru, bit miss Tsunade can you take me under as one of your students?" Kimimaro asks surprising the two making Kimimaro stand back up. "Yeah I can do that, but you have to be dedicated to it though." Tsunade agrees while Kimimaro bows politely towards her.

"Thank you hokage, and Sakura you wait of this Uzamaki doesn't help I will retrieve Sasuke if that's what you desire." Kimimaro explains as he runs off towards home to see Jirobo and Shoukan speaking to Yori. "What the hell were you thinking?" Shoukan yells, "I didn't want to stay cooped up in the village while you guys have all the fun." Yori complains with a cheeky smile before they all notice Kimimaro.

"What is it?" Jirobo asks, "just waiting to get stronger to take him down." Kimimaro answers with Jirobo thinking he meant Orochimaru but in fact he means getting mentally stronger than Gaara of the sand and Lee.

And that's the end of the chapter, sorry that its kind of on the short side but the next one won't be for sure since it will be introducing the time skip, and about the one scene I'm not going to do anything like that again for a long while but I hope you enjoyed it and there will be more that is my wish for this new year, and now I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to chapter 8 of A new life which finally we're entering the next 'act' I guess you can call it into Shippuden. Now let's get to the chapter shall we oh and the sound four will look a bit different than their original versions mainly because well its been a few years.

Naruto is walking back to konohagakure with Jiraya from training for a few years, after walking in he sees Tsunade waiting with a familiar pink haired girl talking to a man with white hair going past his shoulders with two locks of hair being contained by two dark green tube like hair ornaments, two red dots on his forehead, and with a konohagakure forehead protector wrapped around his waist while wearing black pants with tabi and sandals and a white long sleeve shirt with the konohagakure symbol illustrated on the back with a zipper going midway down from the collar.

"Sakura?" Naruto asks to see if he's right getting their attention making Naruto feel something familiar from the Sasuke rescue mission. "Oh hey Naruto you barely changed over time." Sakura comments with the man letting out a quiet laugh with Naruto going to punch him in the face.

"I don't know who you are but doesn't mean you can act that way!" Naruto yells before noticing bones picking through the man's neck stopping Naruto's fist. "Wait you're that bone guy." Naruto adds before Tsunade taps Kimimaro on the shoulder. "Kimimaro stop he didn't know." Tsunade says as the bones disappear confusing Naruto before they hear footsteps.

"And here comes the welcoming committee, hey toad sannin I would like to chat with you later about business related stuff that has to do with the snake." Kimimaro explains as Naruto finds himself being tackled by something only seeing red hair in his sight. Naruto sees Tayuya who now has her hair going down to her waist put in a short ponytail while wearing black pants with her flute attached to her waist, sandals, a light blue kimono like top with her forehead protector on the middle of her left arm with the sleeve down a bit to reveal the words 'Sakon and Tayuya' etched into her shoulder stands up with a mischievous smile.

"Who the hell are you and why did you do that?" Naruto asks "well punk since you seemed to forgot I'm Tayuya Uzamaki, and I just felt like doing that just to get a reaction." Tayuya answers, "no its not true, I don't have any other relatives with that name." Naruto argues then looks over at Tsunade who is now trying not to smile at the sight of what happened. "no she's right she is of the uzumaki clan we did tests to confirm it." Tsunade confirms what Tayuya said making Naruto look around confused as he hears a light gasp from Tayuya to reveal an arm going around her waist to reveal Sakon behind her now with his hair swept out of his face in a short ponytail being held by his forehead protector and hi curse mark visible over his eye while wearing white tabi on his feet, black pants with a tool bag hanging off his waist, a white short sleeve shirt with yin yang illustrated on the front, a white porcelain mask similar to an oni with horns by the forehead and sharp teeth in the mouth is on the top of his head, a giant scroll tied to his back and a dark red bead necklace loosely hanging around his neck.

"Sakon Tsuin, you two must be Naruto uzumaki and the toad sannin Jiraya that Tsunade said would be arriving today." Sakon greets warmly with his grip tightening a bit, "the Tsuin clan, huh interesting well Naruto you can go meet up with your friends I have to speak to Tsunade about a few things." Jiraya says before walking with Tsunade and Kimimaro to the hokage's mansion with Sakura glancing at Kimimaro quickly before facing Naruto. "Hey Sakura we'll be heading out tomorrow will you come along?" Sakon asks making Sakura nod understanding what he's talking about, "yeah i'm coming, I heard Tamotsu's group is coming as support if we need it when we find Orochimaru and Sasuke." Sakura answers getting Naruto's attention reminding him of the Sasuke retrieval mission before he decides to speak up. "you're going to retrieve Sasuke, but how would you even accomplish that?" Naruto asks, "Kidomaru found Orochimaru's current hideout by using his spiders and sensei Kakashi and sensei Anko will lead the mission, I offered Sakura to see if she wants to help us rescue the uchiha kid." Sakon explains as Naruto looks over at Sakura to see that she looks a little uneasy before Shikamaru, kiba with a big white dog, and choji arrives.

"Welcome back Naruto." Kiba greets with Sakon deciding to leave heading for home while Tayuya stays with Sakura. Sakon gets home as he gets into his room and starts looking through his equipment. "Getting ready for the mission?" A male voice asks to reveal Ukon who kept his hair the same as it was while wearing black pants with white tabi, a tool bag hanging off his waist, a gray hoodie with a fur rimmed collar and a red bead necklace loosy around his neck. "Yes, they're leaving me in charge of the operation so I need to plan before we move out." Sakon answers while he looks through a closet spotting a shirt inside on the floor before kicking it to the side and picks up a few kunai and scrolls.

"So have you and Aki finished settling in?" Sakon asks as he sets the scrolls and kunai on his bed and goes back to the closet to grab a few tool bags. "Well we arrived a month ago after I fully recovered, so we're getting there but not fully." Ukon answers as Sakon starts putting the scrolls and kunai in the tool bags before looking over at Ukon. "Brother, life is different now we don't have to kill we have our own free lives to live so don't let it get to you tomorrow." Sakon explains before Ukon nods and starts heading for the door.

"Same to you, both that curse mark and the girl will hurt you in the end if not tomorrow, I don't care what you think a woman like her should not be trusted so easily." Ukon remarks before being tackled out of the room by an angry Sakon who starts punching Ukon in the face. "You shut up about Tayuya, she is more trustworthy than you my own brother!" Sakon yells as he goes to punch Ukon before being tossed off of Ukon by Jirobo who has his hair starting to grow out a bit similar to how his second state used to look while wearing dark red baggy pants, a white sleeveless shirt with black gloves and his forehead protector wrapped loosely around his neck is standing behind Sakon.

"Sakon go see Kidomaru he's with the hyuga still learning amongst Neji, who would've guessed." Jirobo suggests making Sakon nod and start to head to see Anko talking to Kakashi outside. "Hey what's going on?" Sakon asks as he walks towards them with Kakashi scowling before fully noticing Sakon. "Its nothing, just me trying to persuade Anko not to join our expedition." Kakashi answers not telling the full truth while Sakon continues walking towards the hyuga estate.

After being greeted he walks into the courtyard to see Hinata sitting next to her father watching Neji spar against Kidomaru who barely looks different besides now wearing black pants, light red tabi, a black shirt with short sleeves with a flak jacket over it while smiling at his opponent. "Hello Hinata." Sakon greets as he sits next to Hinata and her father while he sees Kidomaru smirk while moving his hands. "Time to end this match!" Kidomaru announces as he pulls on string looking thread making Neji get into a defensive position while a spider crawls onto Neji's back making him turn not feeling Kidomaru hit I'm in the side sending him to the ground.

"Hey you okay, I didn't go too rough did I?" Kidomaru asks before helping Neji up to his feet as they turn to see their audience. "Not too bad, you could try a little bit more though Neji." Sakon comments, "don't you have Anbu duty to attend?" Naji asks making Sakon stand up with a playful smile and slides his mask over his face. "No actually Tsunade said only people I need to protect right now are the ones during the mission tomorrow." Sakon explains as he goes to punch Neji only to see a web hitting his arm and a giant spike ball flying towards him revealing Tenten.

"Sorry that I'm late, I tried to get to training but Lee was bothering me." Tenten apologizes making Sakon get up feeling sore to see Kidomaru chuckling before helping Sakon up. "Hey, are you sure you don't need our help with the mission?" Neji asks, "I'm sure, this is a mission we have to handle so don't worry about it." Sakon answers with a thumbs up while Tenten looks over at Kidomaru.

"Good luck out there we'll be cheering." Tenten says while Kidomaru flashes a smile making Sakon sigh in frustration at his fellow shinobi. That night, Sakon gets home to see Anko sitting out in front shaking a bit. "Hey you got the chills?" Sakon asks, "yeah I guess I'm not mentally prepared to face Orochimaru is all." Anko answers as Sakon sits next to her nodding in response.

The next day was hectic, Sakon grabs his tool bags as he sees the rest of the team ready outside while heading for the gates to see Tamotsu's team isn't amongst them but Sakura is with Naruto deciding to join the mission. The group starts heading for Orochimaru's hideout to see that they're almost there after a while, as they get closer they see an ambush of sound ninja with the group splitting into two teams: Kakashi, Sakon, Tayuya, Jirobo, and ukon while the other team consists of:Anko, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Don't worry about those ninja they shouldn't be too problematic, we're going for Orochimaru while Anko's team will go for Sasuke." Kakashi announces as they get inside the hideout with Tayuya heading in with Sakon taking the lead making Sakon run ahead. After checking a few rooms, the group finds themselves in a wide open room revealing a familiar pale white snake like man with Sakon taking a step forward. "We're here to kill you snake!" Sakon yells as he runs at Orochimaru blinded by hate and rage while sliding his mask onto his face not realizing Orochimaru grabbing him and tossing him through a wall with snakes appearing with Kakashi and Tayuya trying to run after Sakon but are intercepted by the snakes.

"Do you really think you stand a chance?" Orochimaru asks as Sakon gets up and throws a kunai at Orochimaru who dodges easily to see Sakon setting the giant scroll down with a smirk. "I'm going to seal your Jutsus before I finish you off, with the power of my clan!" Sakon yells before Orochimaru tries to stop him with Sakon going to punch him to see Hus fist grabbed. "I've seen you in combat before tsuin." Orochimaru reminds Sakon who laughs before a jolt of electricity runs through his arm leaving his skin charred while making the skin on Orochimaru's hand start to tear and bleed.

"Welcome to the yin yang reality." Sakon announces as everything goes black and white with Orochimaru feeling more pain run through him. "I can't die here!" Orochimaru yells before cutting into Sakon's arm turning everything normal with Orochimaru now on his back with his flesh starting to tear like a snake shedding. "I can't die here, you can't kill me." Orochimaru says a few times making Sakon stand up with a few jolts running through his arm again as he uses his fist turning into two and punches straight through Orochimaru's chest not noticing what looks like a small white snake crawl into his new wound.

Sakon sits down seeing the others arriving to see Tayuya running to him worried and takes his mask off to see his left eye looking a bit snake like for a split second as he feels pain running through his body making him scream out in excruciating pain. "Hey, hey its okay we got you." Tayuya reasurres while holding Sakon who starts to close his eyes now unconscious.

Kidomaru is using his spiders to figure out where Sasuke is to see a surgical blade almost cut through him to reveal Kabuto getting in front of him making Kimimaro pull his spine out slowly. "Sorry Lord Orochimaru doesn't like intruders especially ones he once looked at as students." Kabuto says as he goes to stab Kidomaru again but to see the spine hitting him in the side stabbing into Kabuto's skin.

"You will not hurt one of my comrades." Kimimaro warns to see Kidomaru preparing an arrow ready on a bow made of hardened web with Kabuto walking forward with the arrow slipping through his upper body ripping him apart to reveal that its just a corpse and not really Kabuto. "Don't worry about it, we need to finish the mission." Anko reminds them hoping that Sakon and the others are doing well.

Kidomaru follows a few spiders to a room with a busted wall to see corpses lined up on the ground with a certain Uchiha standing in the middle wwith a sword in hand. "Sasuke!" Sakura yells getting Sasuke's attention which is of a cold one making Kimimaro get his weapon ready once again. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asks coldly before taking a step towards the group with Sakura going to run at him before Kidomaru pulls her back in case. "We're here for you, we were told to get you out of Orochimaru's grip while we handle him." Kimimaro explains to see a chidori aiming for him breaking through his skin but stops at the rib cage to reveal Sasuke attacking.

"No, I need his power!" Sasuke yells as Kimimaro sighs and grabs Sasuke by the neck as Sakura tries to stop the Kaguya. "Don't worry I won't hurt him." Kimimaro reassures Sakura, "but I was like you uchiha thinking I could rely on the power of the snake but he's just going to use you." Kimimaro explains before tossing Sasuke to the ground roughly.

"But if you want his power so bad you have to fight me." Kimimaro says making Sasuke charge at him with the sword ready to see bones poking out of Kimimaro's ribcage catching the blade and Sasuke's hand. "What the hell is this, a kekkei genkai?" Sasuke asks before charging up a chidori with Sakura looking at the two afraid but not before she sees Kimimaro looking smugly with the chidori running straight through him making the bones from his ribcage close around Sasuke as blood drops to the ground from Kimimaro himself.

"calm down we are not your enemies, instead we are your true allies not the snake." Kimimaro tries saying as he lets go of Sasuke to reveal how beat up the Kaguya looks making Sakura run up to he two but stops to look at Sasuke once more to feel the coldness from his stare. "Are you alright Kimimaro, anything fatal?" Sakura asks as she helps Kimimaro sit down with her starting up some medical ninjutsu to heal his wounds before they see Sasuke's blade almost impale Kimimaro making Naruto try to stop him to see webs throwing the sword to the ground. "What are you doing Sasuke, he's a friend." Sakura questions the Uchiha who glares at the Kaguya not noticing Anko or Kidomaru talking together quietly.

"he got in my way and he is a follower of Orochimaru so i have to kill him." Sasuke insists making Sakura step backwards feeling cold on the inside now seeing the true Sasuke and his cruel part with Kimimaro getting back up with his body weakly shaking from the pain as they see bones firming into the ground to reveal hate in his eyes. "Sakura decided to save you herself and you treat her like this, what a honorable man you are you punk!" Kimimaro yells as he forces the bones to rise up pinning Sasuke through his arms and legs but not through anything fatal enough to kill him making Sakura feel her chest still feeling numb from Sasuke trying to Kimimaro with Kidomaru trying to stop the Kaguya.

"hey its a rescue mission, not a search and destroy."Kidomaru scolds making the bones disappear with emptiness clear in the Kaguya's eyes while he starts walking towards Anko. "you're right i promised Sakura i won't kill him, i will see you back at the village just need some time alone." Kimimaro explains walking away from the group not caring about his deep wounds as Sakura feels Anko trying to talk to her with Kidomaru keeping an eye on the young Uchiha who like always looks at Kimimaro with hate. "Sakura its okay, hey Naruto you and Kidomaru get back with the others with Sasuke i need to talk to Sakura before checking on Kimimaro." Anko says with the other three walking off to find the others making Sakura look at the older woman with pain read in her eyes. "i'm so confused Anko, i loved Sasuke as a child but seeing him like this is like seeing someone completely else. While on the other hand i started to hate Kimimaro for being part of the sound four yet he was always there trying to help me through training and coping with the loss of Sasuke." Sakura explains with Anko holding Sakura close similar to how a mother would making her laugh a bit thinking of ironic it is mainly for the place they're in.

"its simple dear, you go after Kimimaro i'm going to meet up with the others." Anko suggests as the two split up going their own way, Anko starts to run not caring about the slight abdomen pain. "I'm going to have a nice aggressive conversation with Kakashi after this." Anko mutters as she continues to run.

Sakura reaches Kimimaro who is sitting in the ground outside looking at his wounds. "Hey I decided to cone check on you." Sakura greets as she sits next to Kimimaro who puts a hand to his chest and starts to use chakra to heal his wounds before Sakura puts a hand on his arm to help. "I shouldn't have been so selfish making you do this." Sakura apologizes before she sees Kimimaro clasping his other hand over hers.

"Its fine, it was my decision don't be sorry about it, I wanted to be useful and so I did you didn't force me." Kimimaro explains as Sakura looks at his eyes still feeling guilty then decides to ask.

"But why would you do this?" Sakura asks making Kimimaro chuckle a bit as he leans his head near her ear and smiles. "I rather not say just yet." Kimimaro whispers and backs up smiling while going back to taking care of his wounds.

Sakon finds himself somewhere dark wit something pale white tearing out of the ground looking like a human similar to Sakon but with Orochimaru's eyes and skin. "Who are you, and what the hell are you?" Sakon asks seeing the person stand up with a smirk.

"You would normally want to call me Orochimaru but I am a new organism after Orochimaru tried saving himself and my snake form going bathing in your blood so I am a hybrid of both of you, I want to be called Orochi Tsuin." The man explains as his smirk turns into a grin making Sakon back up not believing what this creature is.

And that's the end of this chapter, things are getting more interesting once again don't forget to comment if you want and I will see you in the next chapter.


End file.
